


A Little Too Much

by butterflyslinky, Lady_Sci_Fi



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alcohol, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sci_Fi/pseuds/Lady_Sci_Fi
Summary: Julian and Jake get drunk and offend Garak's sense of decency.





	

Garak smiled as he headed home from a late night fitting. The Promenade was deserted at this hour, but Garak wasn’t worried. No doubt Julian was waiting up for him, uncaring of the lateness of the hour since he had the next day off.

He entered his quarters, thinking about a late supper, but stopped dead when he saw the bright clash of colors on his couch.

Garak blinked. “What is going on here?” he asked, resisting the urge to shield his eyes.

Julian was sprawled on the couch, a bottle in hand, wearing his most hideous leisure clothes. Next to him was Jake Sisko, also clutching a bottle, wearing something that was, if possible, even worse. Together, they looked like all of Garak’s worst customers had done the decorating.

“Elim!” Julian slurred. “Yer late…we missed you.”

Jake grinned at him. “Hi, Garak,” he said, and then hiccupped. “We were having a drink.”

“I can see that,” Garak said. “Can I ask the occasion?”

“Well,” Julian said, pitching his voice in what Garak assumed was supposed to be a conspiratorial tone. “Jake was telling me how he doesn’t like the drinks at Quark’s, and I mentioned I had some better stuff stashed away here, so we came here, and he liked the stuff, so…here we are.”

“And why have you decided to assault my eyes with your horrendous fashion senses?” Garak demanded. “One of you is bad enough, but both…”

“Oh, come on,” Jake protested. “This is the newest fas…fashie…style on Bajor.” He hiccupped again and giggled a little.

“Then I miss the occupation,” Garak said. “No, I’m sorry, but the two of you together is simply too much for me to take. One of you is going to have to go.”

Julian and Jake both pouted for a moment before Julian stood up. “Oh, all right,” he said. “I’ll leave.”

“But Doctor, they’re your quarters,” Jake pointed out. “You shouldn’t have to leave…”

“But you’re my guest,” Julian said. “I can hardly just kick you out…” He pouted at Garak some more.

Garak sighed. “I suppose he has a point…fine, you can both stay, but one of you has to change!”

“Oh, I can do that!” Julian quickly stripped off his shirt and wandered back over to the couch. He nearly tripped over his own feet, and caught himself on Jake’s knee.

Garak stared, aghast, his gaze going from the shirt on the floor to the older of the two men. “My dear, that does solve the problem, but that’s hardly appropriate behavior with a guest!” He glanced at Jake, who didn’t appear bothered by Julian being only half-clothed. Indeed, Jake merely giggled again and took another drink, draining his bottle completely.

“Come on, Elim,” Julian said. He reached out and dragged Garak down onto the couch between them. “Join in…we’re having fun!” He curled into Garak’s side, rather like a cat, nuzzling into Garak’s shoulder.

“My dear…” Garak jumped as Jake curled up on his other side, cuddling into him just as Julian was. “Now, really!” Julian cuddling him was fine and usually welcome, but Jake Sisko…well, that was another matter entirely.

“Oh, come on,” Jake slurred. “I feel warm…and you’re nice and cold…” He was still giggling and it was a bit annoying. “Doctor, you didn’t tell me he was cold.”

“Cardassians,” Julian murmured. “They run cold…it’s nice when the station gets warm.”

“This station is never warm,” Garak muttered, though no one seemed interested in listening to him since both Jake and Julian were doing their best to cuddle him into submission. He let out a sigh as he tried to get back up, but the other two didn’t let him go. He slumped back, settling into their attention, for the time being.

“This is nice,” Julian slurred.

“Mmhmm,” Jake hummed back. “You guys are nice…I always really liked both of you.”

“I’m flattered,” Garak muttered.

Julian looked across Garak, looking emotional. “You really mean that?” he asked, his voice thick.

“Yeah,” Jake said. “You’re both really nice to me…you don’t treat me like a kid…I’m not a kid! I’m an adult now!”

“Yeah,” Julian agreed. “You’re grown up...you deserve to be treated like it…”

“If this is what you call treating him like a grown-up, I have a few objections,” Garak muttered.

“Elim,” Julian chided. “We’re grown up! Just…you know…a bit…hazy right now.”

“I am grown up, yeah,” Jake said. “I’m grown…I can show you…”

Garak jerked back a bit. “What do you mean?” he asked cautiously.

“You know…” Jake’s hands were wandering a little. “You’re both nice…I’m curious…wouldn’t it be, I dunno, fun? To try…the three of us?”

Garak stood up abruptly. “Right, that’s it,” he said as Julian and Jake were knocked back on the couch.

“What’s it?” Julian asked. “Doesn’t sound like such a bad plan to me…”

“You’re both drunk,” Garak said. “And I will not be held responsible for your poor decision making.” He went into the bedroom and found Julian’s commbadge. “Garak to Sisko.”

It took a moment before he got a response. “This had better be important, Garak, it’s late.”

“I do apologize, Captain, but I think you ought to come collect your son. He’s…not in any condition to get home by himself, and I think he needs a good talking to.” Garak glanced back to the couch, where Jake and Julian had moved closer together and had resumed their snuggling. No kissing yet, which was good, though it could devolve into that if he wasn’t careful.

“He’s in your quarters?”

“Yes…he and Julian were…having a drink…or several.”

“I see.” Sisko yawned. “I’ll be right there. Sisko out.”

Garak put the commbadge back on the nightstand and returned to the living room. “All right, Mr. Sisko. Your father’s on his way to take you home.”

Jake pouted. “But I don’t even live with him!”

“No, but I think it’s better for him to guide you back than to try to get Nog to support you.” Garak kept his distance and gave Julian a sharp look. “As for you, my dear, I think it’s time you were in bed.”

“But Elim…”

“No buts. You’re both going to regret this tomorrow as it is.” He went over and pulled Julian to his feet. “Come on.” He guided Julian into the other room and bundled him into bed before he went back and helped Jake up. It took a few tries since Jake was rather unsteady on his feet, along with his lanky height. Garak had just gotten him into a manageable position when the door chimed.

Garak hauled Jake across to the door and opened it. Sisko was on the other side, in his sleep clothes and looking very grumpy. “Captain! So good of you to come!” Garak shoved Jake into Sisko’s arms. “I’m so sorry for getting you out of bed, but…”

Jake stumbled and fell into Sisko’s chest. He laughed and looked up. “Hi, Dad,” he said.

“I see what you mean,” Sisko said. “Thank you for calling me, Mr. Garak…I hope he wasn’t too much trouble?”

“No trouble at all,” Garak said. “But do send him to my shop when he’s feeling better…I think he has need of a new wardrobe if he’s going to be hanging around here…he clashes with my furniture, my partner, and almost everything else I can think of.”

“I’ll keep it in mind.” Sisko pulled Jake’s arm over his shoulder. “Come on, Jake…let’s get you to bed.” He turned and headed down the corridor.

Garak watched them go for a moment before he went back inside. He made sure Julian was sleeping comfortably on his side before he, too, went to bed.

*

Julian groaned as he opened his eyes the next morning. His head hurt and he was feeling rather nauseous. He lay still for a moment before forcing himself out of bed.

Garak was in the other room, drinking his morning rokassa juice and reading something on a PADD. “Good morning, dear,” he called.

“Stop talking,” Julian grumbled as he shuffled to the replicator. “Tarkalean tea, extra sweet.” He grabbed the cup and collapsed at the table. “I never thought rokassa could smell worse.”

“Really, it’s your own fault,” Garak said. “You were the one who was carrying on into the morning. I see no reason why I should suffer for your mistake.”

“Your sympathy is, as always, appreciated,” Julian snapped. He sipped at his tea, his fuzzy brain sorting through the details of the night before. “Did I really end up cuddling Jake Sisko without my shirt on?”

“You did,” Garak said. “It was actually quite adorable, or would have been if I wasn’t worried about your commission being in danger.”

Julian groaned as he remembered more of the incident. “Oh, gods, did he really propose…?”

“Yes, Doctor, I believe he did.” Garak gave him an amused look over his cup. “You weren’t entirely opposed to the idea, either.”

“Not entirely…of course I’m opposed to it! Captain Sisko is my superior officer! Taking advantage of his son…”

“Is a mistake neither of us can afford to make, no,” Garak finished. “Especially when he’s already incapable of making an informed decision.” He sipped his juice musingly. “I do see why you were tempted, though. He is an attractive young man…but we have to remember the advice of our good friend Quark—never sleep with the boss’s sister. Or son, as it may be.”

“Yes, thank you, Garak,” Julian said icily. “I’ll talk to him…make sure he understands…”

“Yes, Doctor, that would probably be best.”

*

Jake sat in the Replimat, nursing a raktajino. He didn’t remember much from the night before, only that he had gone out with Doctor Bashir, and somehow they had wound up back in Bashir’s quarters. After that, everything was a bit of a blur until he woke up the next morning back in his dad’s quarters.

His father was not happy.

“What were you thinking, Jake?” Benjamin demanded as Jake wandered into the kitchen rubbing his head. “You know you shouldn’t drink until you fall down!”

“Sorry,” Jake muttered. “I didn’t mean to, it just…happened.” He glanced at his dad. “Doctor Bashir was with me, I wasn’t in trouble…”

“Mr. Garak woke me up at 0030 to come get you from his quarters and I find you unable to stand up,” Benjamin snapped. “Jake, you know better than that!”

“I know!” Jake sat down. “I just…but I’m okay, I promise.” He groaned a little. “Well…maybe not entirely okay.”

“Eat some breakfast,” Benjamin said, sliding a plate over. “Then go to the infirmary and get a hangover cure.”

Jake nodded. He ate very slowly and dragged himself to the infirmary well after his father had left for his shift.

Doctor Bashir wasn’t on duty, but one of the Bajoran nurses have him a hypospray and sent him on his way. Jake wandered to the Replimat, ordered a raktijino and sat down, still feeling like crap but slightly more functional.

To his surprise, a few minutes later Bashir wandered over, looking hardly better than Jake felt. “Can I sit?’ he asked.

“Sure,” Jake said.

Bashir sat down. “How are you feeling?”

Jake shrugged. “A bit sick, but not too bad.” He glanced at Bashir. “You?”

“Not bad,” Bashir said. He took a deep breath. “Look…Jake, about last night…I’m very sorry I got you into that situation…I never meant to do anything that would hurt you…”

“I’m not hurt,” Jake said, a bit puzzled. “My dad got me home okay.”

“Well, yes, that,” Bashir said. “But also…well, if Garak hadn’t been there to call your father, I’m not sure what could have happened.”

“What do you mean?” Jake asked.

Bashir looked down. “I like you, Jake, quite a lot. But…you’re my commanding officer’s son, and neither of us was capable of consenting to anything last night, and I shouldn’t have tried to take advantage of you like that…”

Jake blinked. “Um…did we do…something last night?” he asked. “Cause I don’t remember anything that happened after we went to your quarters.”

Bashir looked up. “You don’t?” He looked rather embarrassed. “Well…um…we drank more…and Garak came in…and he had words about our fashion sense, so…and then we were all sort of…cuddling, I suppose…and you made a rather…interesting…suggestion…that’s when Garak called your father.”

Jake felt himself grow hot. “Oh.” He took a swallow of raktajino to cover his embarrassment. “I’m sorry…I mean…” He took a few breaths. “I like you, Doctor Bashir, but…you’re with Garak, and…I really was drunk, wasn’t I?” He laughed a bit.

Bashir laughed as well. “We both were,” he said. “It was pretty fun…but we should probably be more careful next time.”

“Yeah,” Jake said. “I’d like to remember drinking with you, anyway.”

“Exactly.” Julian grinned. “And next time, we’ll both have to be wearing something even worse.”


End file.
